Words Left Unsaid
by gleeisthebestshowever
Summary: Something happens to Rachel, Puck (Noah in this case) has to help. They love each other, everyone but themselves know. But, what does the future hold for the pair, Glee club as well. Finn is seen as a terrible person from the second it'd happened. 'Though apparently Mr Schue sides with the Jolly Green Giant. Do not read if you are fan of Finn, as this has Finn bashing in here...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my laptop and the story line. I don't own Glee sadly, Ryan Murphy does. **

He, Sam and Mike cornered the 6'3 boy demading answers as to why his little Jewish American princess was crying. While Noah 'Puck' Puckerman was busy questioning the freakishly tall boy, one miss Rachel Berry was crying and shaking violently at what had just happened -whatever it may be- whilst Kurt Hummel and Mercedes Jones were comforting the small shaken girl. The sound of skin connecting made everyone look up to see Tina Cohen- Chang had just slapped Finn Hudson across the face. Just as Mr William Schuester walked into the choir room of which had been disturbed, from what he could see anyway.

"What's going on?" The now confused man asked the -used to be- friendly-ish glee club.  
"Ask Finny boy here Mr. Schue." Noah 'Puck' Puckerman snapped almost as soon as the question asked. The teacher / glee club director ignored Puck's reply and saw that Rachel was boiling her eyes out, _gosh there's always some form of drama happening in this room, _Will thought to himself. Snapping into action, he clapped his hands saying, "Alright you guys enough! What is happening in here?"

"!No Me gusta! Raquel te duele que me duelen. Es asqueroso niño..." Santana trailed off from her insane screaming in Spanish so she could help calm Rachel. Rachel shaking violently, clearly scared of the consequenses, Finn attempted to run out of the choir room but failing miserbly. They heard Rachel say something but no one heard what she said.

"Pardon B?" Santana asked her friend, a friendship that had blossomed over the summer they had spent together in California.

"I said-" She was cut off by Brittney,

"He will pay for hurting you B." Brittney told B.

"I know, I will get my reven-" She was cut off once again this time by the voice of Sue Sylvester on the intercom,

"Good afternoon, McKinely... Today we have decided that there will not be a senior lock-in this year as it takes to much time and wastes our money. Sorry to disappoint you." Her voice disappeared the the sound of Becky playing the xylophone filled over the school.

"WHAT?!" Rachel started to get hysterical...

"Hey guys, I think Rach needs to go home. I will take her." Noah said letting his soft side show, a side of which he had just for Rachel, they'd known eachother since birth. Their parents were very close. They were both Jewish also, they went to the temple together every Saturday. Noah helped Rachel up and they walked slowly out of the choir room, to Noah's truck. They drove to Rachel's house where they just cuddled and watched movies with lots of ice cream. After school for the rest of the gang, minus Finn, they went to the Berry resident where they saw 'Puckleberry' as Britt liked to call them, lying on the lounge cuddling watching some scary movie.

"Hey Puck, is Puckleberry real now?" Britt asked Noah getting excited by the fact Puckleberry has been re-lit, they went out in sophmore year for a week and it was the best week for the both of them.

"Not yet Britt soon, I hope." He replied with eyes full of hope and love for the small girl lying next to him.

"I am awake you know guys?" Rachel spoke softly as she was tired.

"Well we need to talk B, what did he do?" Santana questioned the small girl who shook her head saying no before clutching to Noah's shirt. Noah looked down at her seeing the terrified look in her eyes, he felt a wave of anger rush through him. He saw that Rach was on the verge of crying again.  
"Shh babe, its ok, he cant get you. You're safe with me okay?" He told her as he did know what Finn had done.

He tried to kill her, he was throwing her across the locker room and hurt her badly but they didn't see her flinch or wince once, she was so used to feeling pain that it didn't effect her anymore.

"Noah, my back hurts, it hurts really bad. Can you check it for me?" Rach asked Noah, he gently took her shirt off and got angier seeing the damage Hudson had caused his Jewish American Princess. She let out a single tear when Noah had touched her back.

"Its OK B it's alright." He comforted her, she let Noah massage her shoulders and neck, relaxing her. The other ND members saw this exchange and 'aw'ed at the pair, they all knew they were both madly in love with each other, everyone knew this but them. They were at their best with their other half. The club had seen the love that their eyes held for each other. 'Puckleberry' was shipped by a third of the school which is quite alot if you think about it.

"One day, it will be real, they will be a _real__ couple_ and they will live happily ever after. Right Sannie?" Brittany sternly told the New Directions.  
"Yes Britt Britt." Santana replied


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot/ storyline and my laptop.**

Noah was massaging Rachel's back for her, to nearly all GleeClub members this was an unknown, un-presented side of Puck although Rachel would ramble on about how his name is Noah and that is what she preferred to call him if they had an issue they could shove it.

"Look Rae, we need to know what happened, you're covered in bruises and cuts. What happened?" Tina questioned the still slightly upset girl, who nodded and started the horrible story of what Finn Hudson did to Rachel, although it upset her she had to tell them, they are her second family after all. She spoke softly but loud enough to be heard,

"_I was walking out to my car and I realised I'd forgetten something in my locker, heading back to my locker to get my iPod, I got stopped when Finn grabbed my wrist and pulled me into the boys locker room where he hit..." she trailed off to stop crying slightly but bravely continued, "He hit me, he did that while telling me that I-I'm not g-good enough and stuff like that he tried to undress me but I fought back and he gave up until I let a tear fall from my eye, he picked me up and put me in one of the showers and started t-t-ouching me... I-I'm sorry. I can't go further." _ She finished now sobbing in Noah's arms. Many of them feeling angry that their so called leader would do that, before Santana lost it Lauren calmed her down and announced that she will do an anger managment thing for anyone who was about to kill Finn. Or hurt him anyway, she used to think she was the outcast of the club but she realized that she's not, nobody in this club is an outcast. Maybe to the outside world they were but that doesn't matter, they are always there for each other when they get slushied or bullied. This is an example of how much they love each other, their pretty much family anyway.

Over the next few days Rachel and Noah were cuddled up together on the loveseat in Rachel's house, her dads' were away. Yes dads' she has two gay dads'.

"Rach, wake up c'mon, please baby." Noah had to wake her up every morning. Put her to sleep everynight. Sometimes he even had to convince her to eat. It wasn't fair, Finn had no right to do that. He should get locked up.

"Go away Noah, I want to stay in bed all day and cuddle with you, please." Rachel begged, while rolling his eyes he climbed into the bed and held Rachel.

"Rachel?"

"Yes Noah?"

"Do you know why he did it?"

"He said it was because I dumped him..."

"Why did you dump him anyway?"

"He said I shouldn't hang out with you or San and that your both bad news so I broke it off and I guess he got angry."

"His an ass."

"I know..." Rachel finished facing Noah with their lips centimetres apart. Closing the space between them just as the Unholy Trinity walked in, it had been their orders for him to wake her up but it was obviously impossible to say no to her.

"Guys, stop sucking each others faces off and Puck, you have to leave. We're going to get Rach ready for today and then you can suck your faces off some more then ok? But for now it's my rules." Quinn told them as they parted in surprise, Rachel turning red and hiding her face in his shirt.

"Does he have to leave?" Rach asked them as they tried to pry her off him.

"His choice for now I guess, but only this one time."

"I'll stay, only because Rach wants me to." He obeyed Rachel because he didn't want her to get upset all over again. The Unholy Trinity got Rachel prettied up and were shocked when they heard Rachel swear when she was on her phone playing some game or whatever.  
"Easy tiger." Britney calmed her down.

"So what's it like kissing Puckerman?"

"It's amazinggggggggggggg!" Rachel exclaimed, before blushing like mad.

"Thanks bebe I've had-" Puck was cut off by Rachel slapping him.

"Shut up."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee yadadada only my laptop and the story line**

"Shut up." Rachel demanded as she slapped Noah's arm, poking her tongue out afterwards.

"Make me, bossy pants." He replied, like a young child.

"I will then..." She grabbed his face and licked it, leaving the girls there sitting laughing their heads off, Noah sat there confused.

"...See I told you, dummy." She said getting playful again.

"Bully." He muttered under his breath.

"You can't talk Puckerman." She said as the others looked at her in surprise.

"See your a great big bully."

"How?"

"You just are Berry." He told her, rolling her eyes,she got up to go downstairs leaving a disappointed Noah in the bedroom.

Downstairs there was a knock on the door, jumping up to answer it, she saw Finn Hudson standing there looking angry as hell.

"Hudson, why're you here?" Puck asked Finn because Rachel was practically frozen.

"To see my baby girl, Puckerman."

"GO FINN! I hate you! Leave or I'm calling the police and telling them what you did to me, I have photos for proof of my bruises too..." Rachel orded him to leave but when he wouldn't,Puck, punching the 6'3 boy before pushing him out slamming the door shut he grabbed Rachel and held her tight whispering stuff into her hair. Later that day they were sat in the living room of the Berry house when an angleic voice could be heard from up stairs. Rachel was singing 'Cry' by Kelly Clarkson, she -as always- poured all her emotions into it.

"If anyone asks I'll tell them we both just moved on

When people all stare I'll pretend I don't hear them talk,

Whenever I see you I'll swallow my pride and bite my tongue

Act like there's nothing wrong

Is it over yet? Can I open my eyes?

Is this as hard as it gets?

Is this what it feels like to really cry?" She finished before walking down stairs, with a tear stained face.

"You ok, Rach?" Kurt asked her worrying.

"I am fine you guys." She told them in an attempt to make them think they never heard her singing before.

"You're not okay, Rach. I have known you since we were little." Blaine spoke softly as she walked to him and collapsed in his arms, crying.

_So that's where I recongised him from... _Puck remembered meeting him when he too was little, he was playing with Rachel at their favourite park. They watched as Rachel cried in Blaine's arms slowly calming down. Very slowly.

Santana put on the radio, Demi Lovato was on it, singing Skyscraper. (Which by the way is Rachel's favourite song, in this story well of course after Don't Rain On My Parade) Hearing the song calmed her down, alot.

She sang along, with all her might.

"[Verse 1:]

Skies are crying, I am watching

Catching tear drops in my hands

Only silence as it's ending

Like we never had a chance

Do you have to make me feel like

There's nothing left of me?

[Chorus:]

You can take everything I have

You can break everything I am

Like I'm made of glass

Like I'm made of paper

Go on and try to tear me down

I will be rising from the ground

Like a skyscraper

Like a skyscraper

[Verse 2:]

As the smoke clears, I awaken

And untangle you from me

Would it make you feel better

To watch me while I bleed?

All my windows still are broken

But I'm standing on my feet

[Chorus:]

You can take everything I have

You can break everything I am

Like I'm made of glass

Like I'm made of paper

Go on and try to tear me down

I will be rising from the ground

Like a skyscraper

Like a skyscraper

[Bridge:]

Go run, run, run

I'm gonna stay right here,

Watch you disappear

Yeah, oh

Go run, run, run

Yeah, it's a long way down

But I am closer to the clouds up here

[Chorus:]

You can take everything I have

You can break everything I am

Like I'm made of glass

Like I'm made of paper

Oh Oh

Go on and try to tear me down

I will be rising from the ground

Like a skyscraper

Like a skyscraper

(Like a skyscraper)

Like a skyscraper

Like a skyscraper..." She finished and everyone was staring at her like she was making a recovery, which she was. For now she was anyway, which is all that matters.

456"You ok Rae?"

"I've been better, at least I'm not as bad as what I was 'Cedes."

"What doesn't kill you makes you stronger hun." Santana told her, quoting Kelly Clarkson's song 'Stronger (What Doesn't Kill You)'

"I know." She replied.

"We hate to push the issue but what did _he_ do to you?" Quinn asked Rachel, looking at the small girl worridly(?).

"N-no, please no." She fumbled with her words, they had been formed in her head but the words she wanted to say just wouldn't come out. She didn't like seeming so vulnerable(?).

"It's fine Hunny." Lauren told her, comforting her.

"NO IT'S NOT! I HATE FEELING SO VULNERABLE!" Rachel screamed, before breaking down again. Finn Hudson messed her up to much. She's depressed, extremely depressed. She almost self-harmed, suicudal thoughts crossed her mind every now and then over the past few days.

"Rach, it is ok, you aren't vulnerable. Okay? You are still shaken from what happened. There's nothing bad about that."

"How is it that it's you- of all people- to say the right thing to me?" Rachel questioned Noah (/ Puck).

"Well, I've known you since you were born." He answered seeing the faraway look in her eyes.

"True..." She thought aloud. Although there were still salty tears running down her face, she ignored them and focused on the man in front of her, that she's been inlove with since she can remember. Today is confusing for them all really because Rachel had started to act differently.

"I called , she said she is coming here now with Coach Sylvester." Mercedes told them.

"NO!" Rachel screamed, collasping into whoever the heck was standing behind her's arms. Passing out, she had been so wrestless the last few nights, she did need a _proper_ sleep.

Minutes later showed up with Sue, Mercedes got up to answer it, greeting the two she let them in to see that 'Puckleberry' had gone upstairs.

"So what's the problem?"

"Well... Finn did something to Rachel. We aren't sure what yet as she doesn't let us know. She became distant just before summer and it's really weird for us because Rachel was normally a bright, bubbly, happy person. But she changed over Summer mostly. Now she was moody all the time and really snappy. They all looked at each other, nodding slightly.

"Finn may have been abusing Rachel, phiscally, emotionally and sexually. Possibly. We're unsure but it's possible." Santana told the two adults, watching them share a glance before asking, "Where is Rachel's room?"

"Upstairs, down the hall turn left, the door with a gold star on it." Quinn told them that before watching as Emma left upstairs as Sue spoke with the club.

Emma got to Rachel's room and saw 'Puckleberry' talking, quietly.

"Rachel, just let me please. He had no right to hurt you like that!"

"No, Noah, you could get hurt. I can't let that happen." Rachel cried out. Emma took that as cue to knock on the door before walking in.

"Hi."

"Please tell me that you aren't here to lecture me about talking to someone about what happened in the locker room."

"No, I just wanted to talk to you, Rachel."

"I'll be back baby." Noah told Rachel as he stalked out of the room.

"Rachel, did Finn harm you?"

"N-no." She told the guidance counsulleor (?) lying.

"Alright. So he never hit you or anything?"

"No!"

" Is it ok if I see your back?"

"I-I-I gu-ess." She slowly lifted her shirt off, reavealing the scars and bruises etc covering her back.

"Did he abuse you in a sexual way?"

"No."

"I know this might sound innapproiate but... Did he ever strike your breasts? If he has done, can you show me?"

"Y-yes, he did, I... I have a scar because of him." She turned around showing a very big scar across her chest. Of course she covered up her nipples...

"Did he hurt you anywhere else?"

"He hurt my heart, messed up my brain. And left marks to prove how angry with me he is."

"Does anyone else know sweetie?"

"You, Sam, Mike and Noah."

Noah came back in and saw Rachel's scar only to get angry, but once he saw the look on her face he softened and squashed her carefully, making sure not to hurt her.

"So many words have been left unsaid and for some its better for everyone if it stays that way." Emma spoke loud and clear before walking out.

"So, she didn't hurt you did she Ray?"

"No, she didn't Noah."

"Good." He replied, leaning forward.

"Noah I-I can't kiss you, I'm sorry but I just can't, not now."

"Take as long as you need baby."

"I need as long as it takes until Finn is in prison!" She yelled as Noah held her close feeling her shaking.

"Hey baby, its alright."

"Can you run a bath for me? Nice and warm?" She asked him sweetly as she hadn't had a proper shower or bath since a week ago... Nodding he went into Rachel's bathroom and ran a nice bubble bath.

"Its ready sweets." He told her grabbing her gently walking her through, watching her every move.

"I'm going to wash your hair ok?" He asked her watching her nod. He grabbed her strawberry shampoo and a cup filling the cup with water wetting her hair then putting in the shampoo, massaging her head. She moaned from the feeling, Noah washed the shampoo out surprised at the fact she made that noise in particular. He gently washed her back, dropping the soap several times. That's what'd made her laugh, her laugh is infectous. Rachel had splashed him on purpose, he let her soak him. She was just laughing or giggling, he should say, the entire time.

"**Rachel!**" Was heard from downstairs rolling her eyes she got Noah to see what Quinn wanted. Turns out she wanted to just say 'Hi' see how she's doing and leave.

"Sometimes, I hate her." Rachel sighed.

"Me too."

"Did I tell you the whole story Noah?"

"Whol- Oh... no you didn't."

"Can I?" She asked grabbing his hand.

"Only if you're ready Rach."

"Geez it sounds like we're talking about _it_."

"It does..."

"So um... I was headed to my locker to get something out and he covered my mouth and eyes..." She paused to see Noah looking angry as all hell, "Took me to the boys' locker room and started throwing me around, just bashing me. I felt helpless, he had ruined my shirt by now and he had thrown me in the showers and tried to..." She paused this time to choke back the tears before bravely continuing even if Noah told her she didn't have to, "He tried to rape me, when I wouldn't let him he started touching me instead and he was really mean about it and it sti-ll h-hur-ts..." She finished. Noah leaned over and enveloped her into a hug, soothing her, humming the tune of 'Sweet Caroline' to her. He had sung that to her in Glee club that day. He's been in love with her since 5th grade...


	4. Chapter 4

He loved her since 5th grade! If you ask him that's a long time.

"Rach, we need to tell the police."

"No!"

"Please baby?"

"No!"

"OK." They headed downstairs and Rachel got weird looks for wearing simple clothes but it is understandable. Noah left Rachel with The Unholy Trinity as they had begun happily talking away, Noah was telling Sylvester and Pilsbury.

"Rachel told me what happened..."

"And?"

"*tells what Rachel told him*"

"And she doesn't want the police to know?" Sue asked as she watched the girls talking about a magizene that they adored.

"Not at all." Noah answered also watching the girls.

"We're telling the police and Finn is going to pay." Emma demanded, although at the mention of _him _everything went dead silent. Until Rachel ignored it and continued talking to the unholy trinity, pretending Finnesa never laid a hand on her.

"Talking about Vogue, are we?" Kurt asked the girls as they nodded yes and continued arguing.

"Vogue is-"

"Shit." Noah cut Rachel off.

"Noah! I wasn't finished talking! Do you know how rude it is..." She trailed off knowing Noah wouldn't care about what she said.

"How rude what is?"

"To cut someone off when they're talking!"

"You do it all the time Rach." Kurt reminded her.

"Kurt no one cares." Rachel whispered but was still heard by Noah and Santana, which caused them to break out into laughter. Emma had left the room, on the phone but Rachel never noticed it really. Or thought much of it really. Rachel went through to the living room, Noah in tow.

"What's wrong Raebear?" Noah asked her with clear worry in his voice, yet he somehow used the nickname he came up with for Rachel when they were children.

"Nothing Noah, just needed a break from it."

"Break from what sweets?"

"Everything..."

"Hey guys, is 'Puckleberry' real again yet?" Brittany asked as she walked into the room with Mercedes and Kurt.

"Not just yet Britt, soon though." Noah answered covering Rachel's ears before he spoke.

"Why not?"

"Too soon... She's not ready for it yet, she's still recovering Britt." Noah replied before un-covering Rachel's ears.

"So Rachie, do you want to go shopping? Kurt and I are going, so we figured to see if you wanted to come because you need new clothes..." Mercedes asked her.

"Sure, I guess. If it's okay with Noah?"

"Yeah go for it Rae, you need a break from me." Noah pushed her gently over to the others.

"Thank you Noah." She thanked (obviously) as she hugged him tight, taking in his scent.

"Anything for you Rach." Noah whispered in her ear, taking in her scent, _mmm strawberries and vanilla, like always it smells beautiful!_ Noah thought, even if it was an odd combination it always smelt beautiful on her. It suited her. She disappeared with the gossips of the group. An hour or so later when they returned they had practically bought the whole mall! But they also got food too.

"OREOS!" Santana yelled when she saw them. Rachel took the boxes of oreos they bought with her up stairs. San growled in response, SHE WANTS HER OREOS! What's so hard to understand about that. The rest of the group knew that the police knew what had happened, everyone except Rachel that is, she hates it when people keep stuff from her or don't listen to her when she makes it clear that she doesn't want them to do something. She's going to be disappointed, furious about it. But it's for her own good. Kurt and Mercedes were upstairs with Rachel, unpacking clothes. Most likely. The group downstairs heard a loud, blood curling scream. Noah knowing that something was wrong with Rachel, sprinted upstairs into her room and held her.

"N-Noah... H-he tr-ied to ge-t m-m-e!" She cried in his arms.

"When?"

"It happened again, the flash backs." Kurt explained hugging his favourite diva.

"W-we were i-in the locker ro-room and-and he r-rap-ed m-me." She stuttered from the crying.

"Mel, he's not here. He can't get you ok?"

"Ok Pol." He smiled a little at the use of the nicknames they'd come up with when they were little. Kurt and Mercedes had raised eyebrows, in a questioning way.

"Melody, stop. Okay. Look at me," Noah told her making sure she was looking at him before continuing, "He won't get you, he can't ok. Your safe Mel." He finished telling her and watched Kurt and Mercedes try to figure out this whole Melody and Pol thing.

"Love you Apollo, don't ever leave me again. Promise?" She hugged him and held out her pinky.

"I promise Mel." He promised and intwined their pinkies together.

"We hate to ruin the moment... but who the heck is Apollo and Melody?!" Mercedes asked them, before Rachel could reply Noah did,

"Melody is obviously Rachel because she sings and all, which is a melody so I call her Melody and Apollo is a great greek god, who was a God of music, poetry, art, oracles, archery, plague, medicine, sun, light and knowledge. Don't forget strength." The gossips sat there looking dumbfounded.

"It kinda makes sense." They kept repeating to each other, none of them noticing the group at the door feeling... something they've never felt before. Minus Emma and Sue, they'd experienced the feeling plenty of times before.

"So cute!" Lauren Zizes squeaked out, all eyes on her. "What? It's true."

"If she says it's cute it must be true." Quinn mumbled, earning a glare from Lauren. Rachel started crying again.

"Mel, what's wrong?" He asked her over and over but got no reply but a sob if that counts as a reply.

"Guys, can you leave? Mel needs to breathe." He ordered, few obeying. Rachel started shaking uncontrollably, Sue and Emma whipped into action. Emma on the phone, Sue making sure Rachel is okay.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey! I know this is random but I need a Beta for this story, one of my teachers at school is doing it but isn't letting me see what's on it until this story is completed. 3 Love you all.**

Turns out she was having a panic attack, so much for getting better. It will get better they said, they told she was fine but she wasn't.

"You ok Puck?" Sam asks him, just making sure he's ok.

"Just thinking dude."

"What about?"

"Rachel," He looked at Sam and saw the confused face, "How they said she's ok, they told me she was fine but the truth is she's not. I thought she was getting better. Apparently not." He finished, Sam now looking slightly less confused.

"Not getting better? Dude, she's Rachel Berry. She can get through anything!"

"She's falling into depression. Dopey." Noah had the last word and walked away, tears in his eyes. His Melody is hurt.

If you asked Rachel, she would just kick you out of the room. She wanted nothing to do with anyone now, it was so odd. It had been three weeks since the "incident" had happened and she wasn't recovering if anything she was getting worse. Screaming came from a room, not any room but Rachel's room. Noah ran into her room noticing the large needle that was held in the doctors hand.

"Mel, it's okay. Just let them do it and then we can hang out, ok?"

"But Pol, you know needles scare the headlights out of me."

"Just hold my hand sweetie, it's ok. Don't worry."

"But Noah, it's going in my thing." She told him tears threatening to spill from her eyes. That crossed the line for him.

"You don't go looking at her private places and then sticking needles in them, you dick!" Noah says, loudly knocking the needle out of his hands. The doctor looked startled and started to pick it up until Noah kicked it across the floor out of everyone's reach. Rachel watched this scene in fright, looking at the needle. But then... everything went black. The two that were busy arguing looked over and saw her lying on the bed, eyes of her closed, she was hardly breathing. Paled skin.

"What did you do?!" Noah raised his voice at the stupid doctor, the doc's reaction only pissing him off more. The doctor walked over and grabbed the needle, walking back to the poor girl and shoving it inside her before releasing the liquid of the needle. Feeling pain, she stirred and started crying.

"Dud- what the actual faak?!" Sam questioned them both, looking pissed. His eyes were wide, face red, jaw clenching, fists clenching and unclenching.

"He," Noah begins pointing towards the no longer liked doctor, "put a needle in her magic garden and scared her. Now she's having a nightmare!" He finished watching as the doc walked out the room and Sam walk in fully sitting in one of the chairs that is in the hospital room.

"Well Ms. Pilsbury brang in some of her movies to watch, Rae's favourite: FUNNY GIRL and anything else with Barbra Streisand in it. Or any musicals she could find." Sam says placing a bag at the foot of the bed Rachel is laying on. This small movement causing her to awaken.

"Sam, why are you here?" She asks him groggily.

"Because he brang in some movies to watch and he wanted to see you Rach."

"Mhmm." She started humming quietly to herself and fiddle with her fingers.

"You ok Rae?"

"I just want to get out of here!" She complains to them for a few minutes before they put in FUNNY GIRL and watch it with her, Noah cuddling with her in the bed and Sam just sitting there looking bored. Until his phone rings.

"How is this not worn out Rach?" Noah asks her as she looks at him confused.

"This is my third copy of it... The other two don't work anymore."

"Oh." He plays with her hair, feeling how soft it is, smooth, the smell of roses in her hair. The next few hours are spent like this, cuddling and small talk. And if you asked anyone else but them they would tell you how cute it is. Somewhere around five o'clock the nurse brang Rachel her dinner. Noah ate some, not alot but enough to do him for the night, he hopes...

"Noah?"

"Yeah?"

"How long do I have to stay -yawn- here for?"

"Not long, I promise." She snuggled up to him, being shaped like a ball or something and they fell asleep holding on to each other. Few people took pictures of the two but everyone 'awed' at least once. When the morning came, Noah was gone. He wasn't in there with Rachel and she's scared, she woke up to a cold bed. That worried her, she started sobbing silently. Mercedes, Kurt and Tina went in to comfort her. They called the nurse and told her that Rachel was hungry. And that Noah would be back later.

"Just so you guys know, I'm not hungry..." She tells them, they look at her upset. She pat the spot on her bed next to her for someone to sit with her, Tina did and they hugged it out, Kurt and Mercedes sat on the small couch that was in her room. They ended up watching "Yentl"... Toward the end the nurse came in with some food, Rachel looked at it in disgust.

"Berry, you're eating it." She heard come from the hall, it sounded like Noah Puckerman. _So they were right, he did come back. He's lucky I love him. _She thinks to herself, _WAIT WHAT?! You sure you love him Berry? _She ends up having an internal battle with herself and it was like in the cartoons were the angel and devil pop up on your shoulders... After she decided to ignore it she told herself she was crazy, why on earth would she have a crush on Noah Puckerman? Her bestfriend since... forever. It has to be her meds.

"Rachel, eat. Or do I have to force you to?"

"N-no, I can eat on my own." She snaps at Noah as he looks guiltily at her. She sat quietly as she ate, the tension in the room though. You could probably drown in it._ Why the hell is she so distant and snappy today?!_ Noah yells in his mind, frustrated.

"Rac-"

"No, Noah. I don't care how sorry you are, it doesn't matter. I only freaked out a little this morning." She cut him off, finishing her statement with an icy cold glare. The trio that were in there were getting up to leave the room. Puck had blocked the door though, no leaving for them anytime soon.

"Puck, let us out!" Mercedes demanded pushing him out the way. They left, closing the door softly behind them.

"Mel, we need to talk about what happened. I got a phone call early this morning," He paused watching her nod at him to continue, "it was about Alicia, she went missing and I had to help search for her since I know all her favourite places. She was at one of the rivers that we always went to when we were younger. She won't talk to anyone but you, she said she wants you and she isn't saying anything unless you're there." He finishes, Rachel on the verge of tears nods.

"I want to see her." She tells him quietly.

"Does this mean I'm forgiven?"

"Y-yeah." She gets up and hugs him.

"Good, I'm gonna tell them to bring her up here and you can talk ok?" He didn't wait for an answer as he knew it'd be a yes, walking out he got bombarded with questions from the trio that had been in there a few minutes earlier. Rachel was watching as he walked away, the tears spilling over. Mercedes noticed this and quickly went in to envelope her in a hug.

"Hey, Rae it's alright."

"Y-you c-an keep-keep a se-secret right?" She asked stuttering from the crying and the silent sobs.

"Yes, I can. What is it?"

"I th-ink I'm i-n l-lo-ve w-ith him." She says as quietly as possible hoping that the others don't hear. Apparently, luck wasn't on her side today and Quinn, Santana and Brittany heard her. They looked at her questioningly.

"Who Rach?"

"No-" Rachel got cut off when Noah returned with a torn, beat up girl running into her arms.

"Rachel!"

"Hey sweetie."

"I missed you! Why didn't you come over? How long have you been stuck here for? My brother didn't hurt you did he? If he did I'll kick his ass." She bombarded Rachel with questions.

"I didn't have much time to come over, I've been here for a week or so now and no he didn't so there's no need to beat him up and even if he had hurt me I wouldn't let you anyway." She answered her honestly, looking at the slightly shorter girl.

"Well, I was gonna beat him up anyway."

"Haha, no you won't. On a different subect, how are you?"

"I'm okay."

"No you're not." Rachel says looking in her eyes, that soon filled with tears.

"I didn't mean it!"

"Hunny, you need to talk ok? It won't get better if you don't talk about it."

"I-I told mum to go f-fuck herself and then I ran."

"Why'd you do it sweetie?"

"I was angry because I was getting bullied at school and when I came home she tried comforting me but I pushed her a-"

"It's ok, but you need to tell her you didn't mean it. When I get to leave this hell hole, I'll make sure we get to hang out more often." Rachel told her in a comforting way, rubbing her back.

"I know."

"Know what?"

"That you like N-"

"You mention it, I will murder you." She had to use a threat other wise her crush would be known to the world.

"OK, my lips are sealed." She did the zip motion and locked it throwing the key away.

"Thank you A."

"Your welcome Ms Has-A-Crush-On-My-Brother." 'A' replied loudly, Noah heard this and smirked.

"Shut up Alicia Eliza Puckerman."

"Whatever you say Mrs Puckerman."

"ALICIA!"

"Yes?" Puppy dog eyes got involved...

Half an hour later one ms Alica Puckerman was being dragged out of the room by their mum.

"So is it true?" Noah asked her as he walked into the room.

"What true?" She asked, playing dumb knowing full well what it was about.

"That you have a crush on the Puckasuarus?"

"It might be." She replied...


End file.
